What She Saw
by YourTypicalDyke
Summary: This is what I thought Hermione might be like right before during and after she saw Ron and Lavender kissing!


1He's only coming off his high of excitement. He isn't _really_ mad at you. No need to be mad at him. Now all you have to do is go and talk to him. Step through the port hole and ask "Can I sit here?" He'd say "yes" with his lopsided smile and everything will go back to normal. Just like fifth year. Best friends plus Harry. The casual side hug here the occasional flirtation smile there. Everything will be fi–

_Oh–My–Lord–HEAVEN! What the Hell is he doing!?_ He is wrapped around Lavender Brown _snogging_ her! You can't even tell whose arms belong to whose. You feel a tear rolling down your cheek. You can't help but let another tear fall. _I have to get out of here_. But now a river of people come behind you. You're pushed to the other side of the room. As you make your way back to the port hole you see Harry. _No no no he can't see me_.You swiftly move through the sea people not letting them see your face. When you reach the wall you slowly move across it keeping your eyes on Harry to make sure he isn't looking for you. More tears are starting to fall as you steal a glance at _him_. As you reach the port hole Harry turns his head. You turn and swing the port hole open.

Now you run. You frantically pull at each door knob to see if it's unlocked. One opens. As soon as the door closes the tears don't just fall, they pore like waterfalls. A void starts to grow inside of you where the love for _him_ used to be. With a wave of your wand, canaries appear. You run over to the desk and sit. _How could this be happening? I thought he– The summer was so different. What did I do? I asked him to the party! Everything seemed so perfect just a little while ago. But now–_ the door opened. There's Harry. His eyes are so cautious.

"Hermione?" he asks. _Stay calm!_

"Oh hello, Harry. I was just practicing." You say shaking.

"Yeah… they're–er– really good." Harry said. He sounded so terrified of making me cry.

He stands there awkwardly until you can't take it.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations." You say with as much dignity as possible. But it comes out like when your mother sucked in helium at your father birthday party last year.

"Er... does he?" _Oh he really is trying too hard._

"Don't pretend you didn't see him. He wasn't exactly hiding it, was–"

_**BOOM! **_ The door slams open with non other then _him_ and Lavender holding hands. You can't even say his name.

"Oh." _he _says as if he had walked in on Harry and you snogging. _Oh what a thought._

"Oops." Lavender's voice rings through bringing you back. But before you can say something she closes the door taking herself with it. You look at _him. _But he won't even turn an inch toward you. It is so utterly quiet that you can hear everyone the room breathing.

"Hi Harry! Wonder where you'd got to!" _he_ says like you weren't even in the room. Now the void that used to have love for _him_ now fills with hurt and hatred. You slide off the desk and head for the door. As you near _him_ you say. "You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside. She'll wonder where you've gone." _He_ says nothing in response.

The void is still growing. As you open the door it stops filling and something snaps within you. You turn pointing your wand at _him_ and yell. "_Oppugno!_" The canaries rush with all your fury at _him_. _Stupid bastard!_ You can't hear his yelps but you can see him jumping. But now the hurt is washing over so you turn and rush out the door. Too sad to care you let out a sob as you run down the hall not looking back.

When you reach the fat lady you yell the password and she opens the door. The party is still in full swing when you enter so almost everyone continues with what they were doing. But to your dismay, Ginny calls your name. "Hermione!" you glance to your right to see Ginny standing with Dean. Accidently you make eye contact with her and her smile turns into a grimace. She starts toward you and you start up the starts. "Hermione!" you hear her yell. Now you use your last bit of energy to make it up the start and lock the door.

The tears start again and you run to your bed happy that Parvarti was not in the room. _It's all over! Never again will I think of him with any sort of liking! Stupid bastard!_ There's a beg on the door.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice comes through the door. "Unlock the damn door and let me in! This is _really_ stupid!"

"Go away Ginny!" You yell from under your pillow.

"Not until you come out of there!"

"Then you can stand there until the sky falls!"

"Hermi–"

"GO!" you yell using what you had left to stay sane. Ginny says nothing else as you hear her foot steps start down the stair. Your head feels so light. So before you fall into unconsciousness you flick your wand and unlock the door. Then within the second everything goes black.

The End.


End file.
